poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Find Ginny
At the Potion Class Harry: I don't understand. Maybe the spell most have caused the explosion in this class. Snape: Nonsense. The Magic I used is quite possible for the Heartless. He look at the Book Harry: I finally got it! The Heart. The Heartless need a Heart. Snape, can you make a heart for them? Snape: I'm not quite sure. But it will work this time. Alright, Potter. Let's make a heart. Harry: Let's see. First. You have to cool the Heart for 10 Minutes. Snape: I'm sorry to say this. But we don't have enough magic to cool it for 10 Minutes. Ron: Now what should we do now? Ace and his Friends heard for what they said Daffy: Oh, No! Bad Idea! Ace! Ace: Well, it could work this time. Maybe we should stop fighting the Heartless, and I want to see them dance. Wile: Well, okay. It better work this time. Ace use his magic on the Heart and it cool for 10 Minutes Harry: Amazing! Thank you, Umm... Ace: Ace. Harry: Thank you, Ace. I see that you're new on Hogwarts and even part of the Griffindor. Ace: So what's this Heartless doing here? Harry: Oh. The Heartless came to Hogwarts today. And even though I can get them to dance properly. So, Me and my friends want to see Professor Snape. Snape: And I have to do it for the Year, and I have all the Ingredients for the Heart. Frog represent Pulse and Emotion. Spider Represent Terror and Fear. Snakes tied Together represent Hope and Despair. And let the magic begins. He use his Wand and Heartless has rise up and then it lay down Harry: It didn't work! He look down Snape: There's something missing. I think it need some Memory's. He open the Jar of Forget-me-not Flower and it empty Snape: It's empty? That confounded Weasley Girl took it. She went into my Private office since I left. You better find her, or else I'll give you some deduction Point. Harry: Don't worry, we'll find her. Ace, can you help us find her? Ace: Sure. They went off to find her And Harry use the Map Harry: She's in the Forbidden Forest. And then they save Neville running away for something Hermione: Neville? What happen? Neville: The Heartless! They are completely out of Control and we can't stop them! Harry: Hmm, maybe the experience cause them a reaction. Don't worry, Neville. We'll take care of them. They went to the Forbidden Forest to find her Harry: Ginny! Where are you!? Ginny: I'm over here. She hiding behind the Tree Ginny: It something wrong, Harry? Harry: No. Everything is fine, Ginny. We need some ingredients for the Heartless and all we need now is your memory. Ginny: Memory? You mean this? She hold a flower and she give it to Harry Ginny: Harry. I have bad feeling about this. We have to get rid of the Heartless there's still time. Ron: No. Everything will be perfect. Harry: He's right. Once we give a Heartless a Heart, they'll dance just the way I remember. Trust me, Ginny. You'll gonna love it. They all left the Forbidden Forest and they didn't notice that Malfoy is spying on them Draco: So, Potter and his Friends are making a heart. I think it's time for me to tel Lord Voldermort about this.